peepandthebigwideworldfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Mozart15
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Screenshot 2015-05-17-16-46-55.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Crystal Shadows (talk) 20:47, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Regarding your edit to The Tooth, the Whole Tooth and Nothing but the Tooth Hello there, Mozart15! I noticed your edit to The Tooth, the Whole Tooth and Nothing but the Tooth and I just wanted to say that headings, indicated by a number of = before and after a sentence, are reserved for section headings and not for text within the article. I suspect you may be using visual mode which may cause some a difficulty with formatting in contrast to source mode (which is what I use). Visual mode can be disabled in your preferences and if you need help with this, or anything else, do not hesitate to contact me. Have a pleasant day! Crystal Shadows (talk) 02:11, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Empty pages Hello there, Mozart15! I was somewhat unsure what your message meant but I gather that you wanted to know either about adding templates and infobox templates to pages or finding pages that are empty. All articles with empty sections can be found at Category:Articles with empty sections and all articles with a small amount of content on them can be found at Category:Article stubs. If you wanted to add a template to indicate a section is empty, simply add and refer to this page for usage. If you want to add infobox templates to a page, you can either visit its respective template page or copy it code for the respective page from the Manual of Style. If you do happen across a page that is lacking the basic setup, you can also use the layout for the respective page present in the manual of styles blank template sections. I hope this answers your questions and if you need any help, do not hesitate to send me a message. Have a pleasant day! P.s. When adding messages to talk pages, it is required that a heading be made for the section if it is a new topic so that messages don't end up jumbled together. You can do this by adding before and after your subject or typing in your subject in the Subject/headline section at the top right side of the editor. Crystal Shadows (talk) 19:45, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Episode Title Cards Hello there, Mozart15! I saw your edit to the Spring Thing article and would just like to say that all title card images are sized to 250px, in accordance with our Manual of Style. If you are unsure how articles are organized, or are wanting any help editing, I would recommend visiting the Manual of Style. If you have any questions, do not hesitate to ask me. Have a pleasant day! Crystal Shadows (talk) 13:53, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Regarding Your Edits on A Duck's Tale Hello there, Mozart15! I saw your edits on A Duck's Tale and thank you for adding some trivia points. You may have noticed I removed the bottom two trivia points and the reason for this is that, for the first where you stated the animation looked different, I did not feel was entirely valid as I had watched the same episode and didn't notice a difference in the general animation. If you disagree, feel free to bring this up and provide evidence (an image or a description is fine) on A Duck's Tale's talk page or message me. As for the second trivia point, I did not feel this was entirely notable as Peep playing a minor role happens in at least a few episode of the series. Character pages are specifically built for those instances having, in their "Episode appearances" section, a "major appearances" section and "minor appearances" section to help organize their episode involvements. Peep playing a minor role in contrast to his usual major role could indeed by a trivia point; however, it would have to be a trivia point on his page mentioning something along the lines of "Peep typical plays major roles in episodes, but are an exception to this". I would do such a trivia point, and likely refine it further, but at the moment I have yet to document all episode he has a minor role in (though I have downloaded the entire series). There are some issues for the trivia point where you wrote "This episode first appeared on TLC and Discovery Kids before it aired on WGBH-TV AND other PBS stations.". Do you have a citation for this? The only reason I ask that is not because I believe you are lying, but because the only way to verify this to other viewers is by a citation. Not to put any pressure on you, but if I don't get a citation within two weeks or so I will remove it due to it not being verified. If that should happen, you can still add it back provided you have a citation. If you have any questions, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. Crystal Shadows (talk) 22:58, October 14, 2015 (UTC) WIP Templates Hello there, Mozart15! I noticed your edits to Quack and the Very Big Rock and would like to point out that they violated the WIP template I placed on it. As Template:WIP may be a new concept to you, as not all wikis have it, I would like to briefly explain (and additionally information about template WIP is veiwable on its page). WIP stands for "Work in Progress" and is used on pages a user wishes to continue editing at a later date. When a WIP template is on a page, only that user whose name is on it can edit it. If another user wants to edit that page adding something other than fixing grammar, they must contact the user first to get permission. If no edits have been made for over one week, the template is considered expired and the user's privileges no longer apply. In the case of Quack and the Very Big Rock, two days were left for me to edit before it was considered expired. I'm not upset or have any such negative feelings, but I thought it was best to inform you. Crystal Shadows (talk) 19:28, October 17, 2015 (UTC)